ZSF2/Silian Lancastor
Condition *'Pending Points': *'Item Points': 2 Super, 2 Minors *'Affinity Tokens': 1+1, 3+1, 1+1 *'Wounds:' None *'Hours:' 10 Per Day, 0/24 Stored *'Free hours': 100 Free Craft Checks *'Stamina:' 45/45 **Regen: 20/day *'Mana:' 30/30 **Regen: 15/Day Skills Attributes *'Endurance:' +37(0/13) *'Agility:' +35(0/12) *'Athletics:' +20(0/7) *'Perception:' +20 *'Sight': 17 (1/8) *'Strength:' +21(3/8) *'Body Control:' +30 (7/11) *'Precision:' +15 *'Willpower:' +30(0/11) *'Learning:' +17 (4/10) *'Training': +7 (0/8) *'Mana': 30 (6/15) Combat *'Shock Trooper:' +50 (2/14) *'Armor Training:' +32 *'Firearms Training:' +20 *'Melee Training:' +13(0/5) *'Sword Training:' +10 *'Military Training:' +9(3/4) *'Rapid Fire Training:' +7(1/3) *'Hammer Training:' +7(0/3) *'Blunt Training:' +7(1/3) *'Pistol Training:' +2 *'Assault Training': +5 Unarmed *'Brute Force:' +16(2/6) *'Wresting:' +14(0/5) Constructive *'Demolitions:' +40 *'Medicine:' +21 *'Ingenuity:' +15 *'Jury Rig:' +3(0/2) *'Ammo Crafting:' +9 (2/4) *'Improvised Weapon Craft:' +1 Knowledge *'Genetics:' +30 (0/11) *'Chemistry:' +19 (0/10) *'Knowledge: Zombie': +23 (5/10) Survival *'Pack Rat:' +15 *'Looting:' +11 *'Hunting': +2 (0/1) *'First Aid': 2 Vehicles *'Heavy Vehicles:' +20 Magic *'Fire': +16 (1/9) *'Air': +15 (0/9) *'Order': 14 (0/9) *'Cold': 1 (0/3) *'Solar': 6 (4/7) *'Death': 5 (0/6) Unique *'???:' +32 *Horde Control: +34 (0/13) Affinity *'Lauren Jackson:' +22 *'Kyle Jackson:' +1 *'Alice Calina:' +7 *'Atomsk:' +9 *'John Dalton:'' +12 *'Amber Woods:' +6 *'Kyung-Seok "Keu" Pan:' +3 *'???:' +3 *'Drake Higgins:' +2 *'Sarasa': +2 *'Masaru': +3 *'Tobias': +1 *'Oliver Hunter:' +3 *'Aether': +2 {C Random Calculation: 15+(5x) and 2d4+X Zombie Minions *2 Water Magu (Level Unknown) (S) *1 Fat (Level 9) (S) *5 Lithes *2 Tanks *1 Strong *3 Armoreds *5 Slashers *2 Screamers *2 ZombDogs *3 Shooters *1 Smoker *1 Shadow *58 Normals (High Tier) *4 Domesticated Zombies *2 Mutates Zombie Equipment: Shooter: M4A1(++), 30/30, 100 Bullets of 5.56 *Cloth Handwear (+): +7 Grip *Light Kevlar Vest(+): 15 Armor, +10 More Against Bullets, -5 Mobiltiy *Cloth Foot Wear(+): +7 Agility Shooter x2: Hunting Rifle (.308) (=) Slasher x5 *Light Kevlar Vest (++): 20 Armor, +10 More Aginast bullets, -5 Mobility *Cloth Foot wear (+): +7 Agility *Bandana (++): 5 LR, +5 Defense Perks Trial By Fire (Demolitions) *-5 Lethality to Explosive/Fire Elemental Weapon that can include ammunition and adds .35 AOE, round up. If lethality cannot be increased further, adds up to half AOE. Unquenchable Flame (Endurance) *Ignores the First MW recieved. Reactive Armor (Armor Training) *Ignores up to Skill/3 in Armor Penetration. Unbreakable (Shock Trooper) *Adds Armor+Half Armor training to resist knock down effects, and Armor+Halfarmortraining/2 to recoil resist. Combat Reflexes (Agility +30) *Adds half Agility to Unware Defense Control (Genetics+30) *Synergies with Control Domination (Willpower +30) *Willpower/3 is now factored into the DC required for control/permanant control. Harder to lose control Zombie 3 Star General (Control+30) *Castor Doubles his passive control amount to Control+HalfMutate*2 Adrenaline Burst (Body Control +30) *Castor can hold Adrenaline for an addition Skill/10 Rounds. Costs 3 Stamina per round after the initial. Duel Wielding (Shock Trooper +50) *One handed penalty is reduced +5, Extra 1 speed when duel wielding heavy/two handed weapons. Fire Effeciency (Mana +30) *30% Reduction in Fire Spells Mana Cost Items Equipped *Inventory Slots: 18 *Head: Interceptor Helmet *Face: Firemans Smoke Mask (.5 Units) *Body: Interceptor Body Armor (4 Units) *Legs: None *Feet: Quick Boots (.5 Units) *Arms: None *Hands: Insulated Fire Gloves (.5 Units) *Accessories: AM Device (1 Unit), NV/IR Goggles (.5 Units), Hiking Backpack (+3 Units) *Weapons: Little Castor (5 Units) *Total Armor Penalties: -23 Mobility, -10 Precision, -10 Accuracy, -10 Perception *Ignored: -23 Mobility, -10 Accuracy, -4 Perception *Total Penalty: -10 Precision, -4 Perception Weapons *'RPG-7 "Little Castor" (*)': 30/1/+15 (5 Units) **Attached Targetting Scope: Adds +10 Accuracy **Quick Load Ability: Spent Shells are immediately ejected and a new one is reloaded without wasting a turn. **Normal Rocket Ammo: 30-5 TBF Lethality, AOE of 6+3 (TBF) *'AK-103 "Kill Joy" (*+)': 45/3/+20. -10 Recoil (4 Units) **Full Auto Ability: 10 Ammo can be used to hit up to AOE 5 **Fire Wave: 10 Mana can be expended to make a Magical AOE attack using Full Autos Stats, at -10 Lethality. **Fire Affinity: +10 **Mana: 10/10 **Uses Clip of 7.62 MM (30/30 Current) *'Milkor Grenade Launcher "Spark" (++)': 45/2/+10 (3 Units) **Normal Grenade 50-5 (TBF), 4+2 (TBF), 14 Grenades Left (6/6 Current) *'Highly Upgraded '(*+)' "Legacy" M4A1': 50/3/+20 **Attachment: Scope (+5 Accuracy) **Ammo 30/30, 5.56 Nato **Ability: Unknown **Ability: Spread Fire (7 AOE for 12 Ammo) *'Flamethrower "The Cure"'''(*): 45'/'1/+10 (6 Units) **Normal Ammunition: 45-5 (TBF), AOE 3+2 (TBF), 50/50 Tank Fuel **Ignores 15 Lethality Resistance on Zombies * '''Zastava M93 Black Arrow' (++) (30/1/+20) (9 Units) **Attached Scope++ (+10 Accuracy, -5 Recoil and Exotic) **Strap (-2 Units when not held) **Ammo 10/10 .50 BMG, Extended Clip *'"Black Judgement" Holy Sledgehammer '(*+) (30/1/+15) (5/10 Mana) **Enchanted: +5 Light/Lightning Affinity **Judgement Bolt: Ranged Attack, +15 to Accuracy, Costs 5 Mana) **+15 Armor Piercing *'Holy Knife' (70 Lethality, 3, +10) **Ignores 15 Lethality Resistance Armor *'(Equipped) Interceptor Body Armor(*+): '+35 Armor (8 Units) **+35 Armor, +10 Lethal Resistince, -20 Mobility, -10 Precision, -5 Accuracy, ** +15 Against Bullets ** +15 Piercing Resistance ** Reduce wounds from explosives/fire by 5 *'(Equipped) Interceptor Helmet' (*) **Resistant: Ignores up to 2 headwounds per battle, +25 LR **Insignia of Fortitude: +10 Will Power **Heavy: -10 Perception, -5 Accuracy, -3 Mobility *'Awesome(*+) Zombie Necklace' (Equipped) **+7 Endurance, **+7 Control, **+15 Order Affinity, **10/10 Order Mana, recovers 5 a day *'(Equipped) Firemans Smoke Mask': +5 LR(Doesn't stack with the armor though. XP) +25 Resistince to Gas/Smoke/ETC (1 Unit) *'(Equipped) Quick Boots(++):' +10 Agility, ** +10 Traction, Ignore first foot/leg wound in battle *'(Equipped) Insulated Fire Gloves'(+): Ignore first hand/arm wound in battle, ** +10 For Heat/Cold resistance, double if used to resist just holding something hot/cold **Fire Affinity, +5 Fire (1 Unit) *'(Equipped) Enchanced(*) Hiking Pack': 35% carrying capacity, -5 Agility -- Liquid container: can carry up to two liquids of most kinds safely, 1 liter per tank. (x1) (+3 Units, 2 .5 Units of Liquid) *'(Equipped) Anti Magic Device (*): '-30 to Magic Rolls, Locks Mana skills..forcing one to draw on physical stamina only. (2 Units) **Secondary Judgement: At the start of each round, Select a group of Magic, anyone attempting to use that magic suffers a -60 penalty. All other Magic suffers a -15 Penalty, Mana is still locked. *'Kevlar Coat': +10 Dodge, Takes Half damage from explosive/fire attacks. *'(Equipped) *'Good(+) NV/IR Goggles:' '+15 Environmental Perception Resistance, +7 Perception, -25 Brightness Resistance ** **Attachment: Motion Tracker(+) (+7 Bonus to Focused actions) Consumables *'S.B Serum': +20 To Mental/Craft Checks, Wears off after 2 hours, Endurance roll must be made to prevent damage/unconciousness. Can wake up a comatose person prematurely (7/10 Doses Left) *'Good(+) Fire Unlimited:' +5 Bonus; +40 Successes *'Great(*) History of Meditation:' +0 Bonus; +20 Successes , +10 Successes **'Special:' +1 Wound recovery From full sleep *'Healing for Dummies (Book):' +__ Bonus; +__ Successes <_____(_)> *'Med Kit(*)': 10/22 Charges, +15 To first Aid, additional +10 with infected/sick patients. *'Ketamine': x2 Bottles, 30 Pills *Mana Pill x1: +19 Successes for Mana, Usable once a week. *'Seruquel':x2 Bottles, 30 Pills *1 Medicine Kit (=) Full Charges *1 Field Surgery Kit (=) Full Charges *6 First Aid Kits (=) Full Charges Tools *Advanced Mobile Lab: Allows complex chemical mixtures, +10 Tools *Polished Demolition Tools++: Allows one to craft bombs, improve ammunition, disarm bombs, etc. +15 Tools *Concussion Grenade x39 ( AoE: d8, Leth 45+5X, 10 Armor Piercing ) *Concussion Grenade x10 ( AoE: d8, Leth 45+5X, 10 Armor Piercing. +5 Accuracy ) *Flash Grenades+ x20: AoE 6+Special Leth 100/2/+0 | Weapon ignores non helmet armor - All those who are looking at the grenade must roll to "dodge" or take half "damage" - "Damage" is a Base 30 headwound, -10 per round *Drill ++ (9/20 Charge, Battery Powered) - +10 to Decon/Construction Rolls *Soldering tools (+) 15/25 uses, +5 to Electronics, 3 10 Use rolls (=) *Hammer (+): 75/2/+5, +10 to Decon/Contruction Rolls *Mini Anvil (+): +5 to Forging Checks, 25/25 Uses *Stun Grenades+ x10':' AoE d6, Leth 100+10X, KO at 2/3rds Leth *3 x 50 Cal (= Molds) *3 x 7.62 R (= Molds) Materials *16 Gallons of Gasoline *5.5 Gallons of Pure Alchohol *132.25 Amount of Weed Killer (Reactive) *6.25 Weed Killer (-) *78.5 Amount of Bug Killer *63 Empty 7.62 Russian Shells *5 Empty .50 BMG Shell *18 Empty 5.56 Nato Shells *20 Grenade Casings *Windmill Parts (+) (x4) *Freezer Parts x20 *127 Units of Flammable Cleaning Supplies *42 KG of Modern Smokeless Gunpowder *9 x Kitchen Sinks *12 units of Meteoric steel/iron (*) *2 units of Gold (*+) *17 Dragon Skin Materials (++) *16 Units of Explosive Compound (-) Random Items *2 x Home Made RPG-7s = *4 x Frag Grenade (=) * Quality Silver Metalsmith gloves(*): Reduces 2 arm/hand wounds per battle, +10 Defense, +5 Metalsmithing, -3 Dexterity, -3 Grip Ammo *192 7.62 MM R *2 40 MM Grenades *9 Normal Rockets *5 Napalm Rocks *60 Normal Flamethrower Fuel *82 5.56 Nato *50 12 Gauge Shells *83 .50 BMG Rounds *9 .50 Anti Armor BMG Rounds Strains (45.3) *Plague Zombie (Live Sample, +.5 Strain) *Normal Zombie (Live Sample, +.5 Strain) *Shooter+ Zombie *Cow Zombie *Zombdog (Live sample, total .5) *Shooter Zombie (Live Sample, +.5) *Drunken Zombie *Armored Zombie (Live Sample, +.5 Strain) *Armored+ Zombie *Strong Zombie (Live Sample, +.5 Strain) *Strong+ Zombie *Screecher Zombie (Live Sample, +.5) *Screecher+ zombie *Quick Zombie (Live Sample, +.5 Strain) *Quick+ Zombie *Fat Zombie (Live Sample, +.5) *Glutton Zombie *Fat+ Zombie *Magus Zombie (Live Sample, +.5) *Lithe+ Zombie *Magus+ Zombie *Smoker Zombie (Live Sample, +.5) *Mutate x9 (Live sample 2. +.3) *Slasher Zombie (Live Sample, +.5) *Tank Zombie (Live Sample, +.5) *Inviso zombie *? Mutate (K-Mart Crit 1 Encounter) *Z fighter (magus++) (mall) *Lithe Zombie (Quick++) (Nut House) *Slasher (Quick++) (Costco) *Green Shadow zombie (??) (AFP) *Shopaholic (Jewelry shop) *Big Boss (Strong*) (Base Attack) *Spiked Mutate (Mutate) (Base Attack) *Spider Zombie (Spider*) (Farm Raid) *Zombie Leech (Retirement Home) *Fat Zomb Manager (Food Mart, Fat+) *Bone Tank Zombie (Armored++) (Horde Attack) *Shooter++ (Horde Attack) *Tiger Blood, (Tiger/Strength*) (Costco) *Armor Horse * Strain (SOS Attack) *Bubba The Tank (Tank+) (Random Encounter) *Magus++, Shadowfiend (Fresno) *HulkSniper (Shooter++) *Flesh Beast (Boomer++) *Fat Fast Thing (House) *Elite Mutate (Zombie Siege) *Armored Soldier Zombie (Armored +) *R's Blood Sample Blood Samples (32.5%) *Jason Vahan's blood sample (3.5) *Henry (1.0) *Atomsk (1.0) *Shara (1.0) *Erik (2.0) *John (1.0) *Toby (1.0) *Arkham (1.0) *Tracie (1.0) *Amber (1.0) *Chris (2.0) *Cyrus (1.0) *Drake (3.0) *Maxwell (1.0) *Masaru (2.0) Quick Rolls History Unknown Extras (Optional) Achievements (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *Achievement 1 *Achievement 2 TVTropes (If you are aware of any tropes that happen to fit your character, feel free to post them here. For silliness purposes.) *Trope 1 *Trope 2 Category:Characters